


silent tears

by juvenileDREAMS



Series: Huening Kai-Centric drabbles collection [15]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Grief/Mourning, Huening Kai-Centric, Keyword: Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24107647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juvenileDREAMS/pseuds/juvenileDREAMS
Summary: Huening feels his heart split in two; he can't tell who is hurting more.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai, Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun
Series: Huening Kai-Centric drabbles collection [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1407400
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	silent tears

It’s a clear day; the sky is intensely blue, with a slight chill in the air. Everybody that Huening knows is present; it should have been a great reason for a party. Huening smiles a bit at the possibility.

But no. They are so serious, like they are attending someone's funeral. Huening snorts at the thought before something clicks in his mind.

Ah, that's right.

They are attending his.

Huening looks down into his transparent body, blinking owlishly. It should have been funnier, or sadder. Or something. But it only makes him feel disjointed, with the realization that he shouldn't be here. But he doesn’t leave, instead he watches from the sidelines as people give their speeches, some crying and some trying not to cry. After the ceremony, everyone leaves except for four people. He watches as the tallest of them all finally snaps in anger.

“You!” he makes his way over to Taehyun, his face taut with fury. "This is your fault. He shouldn't have been out that late at night! What were you thinking?"

"Soobin, wait," Yeonjun tries to hold him back by the sleeve, Beomgyu holding the other. "Taehyunie had nothing to with this."

Soobin shakes him off harshly until he falls into the wet ground. Huening looks at the scene in shock, his mouth falling slightly. This is the first time he’s ever seen him so angry.

"You said you would protect him! That's the only reason I trusted him with you!" without warning, Soobin pulls his fist back, then smashes it against Taehyun's jaw. "Well, good job with that!"

Taehyun staggers a few steps back. But he quickly rights himself as if the blow was nothing and prepares for more blows to come. Instead of delivering another punch, Soobin tightly grips the edges of his suit, all of his energy having been spent on that blow. And he sobs against Taehyun's shoulder.

“You told me you would protect him, Hyunie. You _promised_ me. Why didn’t you protect him? _Why?”_

Huening feels his heart split in two; he can't tell who is hurting more.

The one who is crying his lungs out.

Or the one staring into thin air, who has forgotten how to cry.


End file.
